


Jack Of All Trades

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Jack Of All Trades

Lance sat alone at the post, he wanted to keep watch. Incase any lingering Galra decided to show up, no one asked him, he just decided himself.

He sits there, listening to the wind as heavy footsteps walk up to him. He grabs his bayard, forming his sword, and got into a fighting position.

“Hey Lance— gah!” 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I thought...” Lance cut himself off, sitting against the wall, his bayard changing to its passive form. “What did you need?”

“I was just wondering about like, bayard upgrades and stuff?”

“Uh, why not ask Allura?”

Hunk nervously chuckles. “I asked both Coran and Allura, they both told me to ask you.”

“Why?”

“You have a bayard upgrade...”

“Oh. You got one?”

“Yeah, my bayard can shoot out these like, mini canon things and shoot things with me.”

Lance sucked in a breath. Holy shit that sounds cool, unlike him who just has a sniper and a sword. “What did you want to know?”

“How... how do you activate the upgrade? I can’t seem to reactive it.”

“Oh, well, it’s simple, you active your bayard,” the assault rifle appears in Lance’s hands. “Come on Hunk.”

The Samoan activates his blaster, looking at Lance’s

“Personally, I just think about it, I need longer range, so I get a sniper,” the bayard turns to the sniper rifle, “or if I need short range, my sword will pop up,” the Altean broadsword materialized in his hand. “Since yours is like drones, think of if you need help.”

Soon, hunk’s bayard shot out two little canon things, which stick the the floor.

“Nice job Hunk! You didn’t need my help at all.”

“Lance, thank you, but... the real reason I came out here to talk to you—”

“I’m on watch, thank you.”

Hunk groans. “Lance!”

“Fine! What?”

“I... I just wanted to hang out with you. Lance, we haven’t had anytime due to us being defenders,” Hunk slides down to sit against the wall, a small thud when he sits.

Lance hums. “Yeah?” he follows hunk, sliding down the wall with a small thud. “I guess that room up time for you, not... not so much for me.”

“Lance, how did you progress your bayard so quickly?”

The Cuban shrugs, looking out over the distance. The sniper was just because... well, I don’t even know. The sword though, I think it’s a representation of how I’m a jack of all trades?”

“Jack of all trades?”

“Am I not? I... I thought I was. Wait am I that bad, I thought I was—”

Hunk’s laughter cuts him off. “No! No, it’s, it’s just I remember when you would claim you weren’t good at anything. You’ve just... I don’t know Lance.”

“Well, I’m agile, good with a sword, rifle, amazing at the sniper, I’m a decent leader, great pilot, uh I’m decent at being smart? Well I mean book smart, I’m good at strategy and stuff... I think.”

“All true,” Hunk hugs Lance. “My best friend is amazing.”

“Thanks Hunk.”


End file.
